Szablon:News/archiwum23
25px *Archiwum do 2.10.08 *Archiwum do 29.10.08 *Archiwum do 27.11.08 *Archiwum do 29.12.08 *Archiwum do 31.01.09 *Archiwum do 28.02.09 *Archiwum do 25.03.09 *Archiwum do 24.04.09 *Archiwum do 23.05.09 *Archiwum do 17.07.09 *Archiwum do 31.08.09 *Archiwum do 4.10.09 *Archiwum do 31.10.09 *Archiwum do 4.12.09 *Archiwum do 19.01.10 *Archiwum do 13.03.10 *Archiwum do 25.04.10 *Archiwum do 20.06.10 *Archiwum do 17.08.10 *Archiwum do 04.09.10 *Archiwum do 09.10.10 *Archiwum do 10.12.10 2010 Grudzień *Buffon: Premier League mnie fascynuje :Bramkarz Juventusu FC Gigi Buffon przyznał, że w Premier League jest coś, co sprawia, że chętnie zagrałby pewnego dnia w jednym z angielskich klubów. Na razie odłożył jednak na dalszy plan rozmowy o swojej przyszłości. Premier League mnie fascynuje, bowiem gra tam wielu wielkich piłkarzy. Mimo to nadal uważam, że najtrudniejszymi rozgrywkami są te rozgrywane we włoskiej Serie A. Co do mojej przyszłości, to wciąż nie czas, by się o niej wypowiadać. 120px|right *Propozycja Juventusu - Lanzafame za Schelotto :Ezequiel Schelotto wypożyczony do końca sezonu z Atalanty do Ceseny wzbudził zainteresowanie Juventusu Turyn. Stara Dama zamierza powalczyć o reprezentanta włoskiej młodzieżówki w styczniowym okienku transferowym. Kartą przetargową miałby być Davide Lanzafame. 23-letni pomocnik miałby zostać wypożyczony do Atalany na pół roku w zamian za co drugoligowiec przedterminowo zakończyłby wypożyczenie Schelotto do Ceseny i oddał zbierającego pochlebne recenzje Argentyńczyka Starej Damie, również na sześć miesięcy. *Reja: Milan, Juve, Roma i Inter po Scudetto :Trener Lazio Edy Reja twierdzi, że AC Milan, Juventus Turyn, AS Roma i Inter Mediolan są faworytami do zdobycia Scudetto. Biancocelesti póki co nadal liczą się w walce o mistrzostwo i po 17 kolejkach zajmują w tabeli trzecie miejsce, tracąc tylko trzy punkty do prowadzących w Serie A Rossoneri. Reja obstaje jednak przy tym, że to wielka czwórka będzie w tym sezonie walczyła o tytuł, a Napoli i Lazio mogą włączyć się jedynie do rywalizacji o miejsce w Lidze Mistrzów. Milan, Juventus, Roma i Inter mają większe umiejętności niż inni. To są cztery zespoły walczące o Scudetto. Potem są Napoli i Lazio, które grają bardzo dobrze. Jeśli będziemy dalej tak grali, możemy powalczyć o Scudetto. Jednak dla już miejsce w Lidze Mistrzów byłoby czymś wyjątkowym. 120px|right *Piłkarze Juve już na urlopach :Rok 2010 dobiega końca za 11 dni, lecz dla Bianconerich zakończył się już po wczorajszym meczu z Chievo. Piłkarze Juventusu przebywają już na świątecznym urlopie, który potrwa do 28 grudnia. Po jego zakończeniu zawodnicy wrócą do Vinovo, by wznowić treningi. Pierwszy mecz w 2011 roku odbędzie się 6 stycznia w Turynie, a przeciwnikiem Juventusu będzie Parma. *Luigi Del Neri: Zasłużyliśmy na więcej :Luigi Del Neri jest zadowolony z postawy Juventusu Turyn w starciu z Chievo Verona, ale zarazem żałuje straconych punktów. Trener uważa, że jego podopieczny Giandonato nie powinien był zobaczyć czerwonej kartki. Zespół wykonał swoją pracę i moim zdaniem zasłużyliśmy na więcej. Stworzyliśmy sobie bardzo dużo sytuacji, strzeliliśmy bramkę i przez prawie całą drugą połowę graliśmy w dziesiątkę. Przed tygodniem w końcówce strzeliliśmy bramkę Lazio, teraz w taki sposób straciliśmy punkty z Chievo. Pokazaliśmy, że gramy na wysokim poziomie i jesteśmy wartościową drużyną, co w przyszłości może przynieść owoce. Mam nadzieję, że podczas przerwy odzyskam kontuzjowanych piłkarzy. Czerwona kartka? Moim zdaniem była wątpliwa. Dowiedziałem się, że za to zagrania sędzia nie powinien był pokazać więcej, niż żółtą kartkę. 120px|right *Serie A (17/38): Chievo 1-1 Juventus :Po pierwszej połowie meczu z Chievo Juventus wygrywał 1:0 po przepięknej bramce Fabio Quagliarelli, gospodarze natomiast nie wykorzystali rzutu karnego. Po przerwie fortuna jednak odwróciła się od Starej Damy- czerwoną kartkę zobaczył Giandonato, a punkt Latającym Osłom zapewnił, w doliczonym czasie gry, Sergio Pellissier. :Chievo - Juventus 1:1 (1:0) :bramki: 90+2' Pellissier - 30' Quagliarella :Chievo (4-3-1-2): Sorrentino (70' Squizzi) - Sardo, Mandelli, Cesar, Mantovani - Fernandes (78' Bogliacino), Guana, Marcolini (60' Granoche) - Costant - Pellissier, Moscardelli :Juventus (4-4-2): Storari - Sorensen, Bonucci, Chiellini, Grosso - Krasic (87' Legrottaglie), Giandonato, Aquilani, Pepe (90' Traore) - Quagliarella (58' Salihamidzic), Iaquinta :Żółte kartki: 48' Mandelli, 49' Cesar, 60' Fernandes, 80' Mantovani - 15' Chiellini, 55' Bonucci :Czerwone kartki: 51' Giandonato :Sędzia główny: Mauro Bergonzi *Del Neri: Żegnamy się z podniesioną głową :Luigi Del Neri powiedział na pomeczowej konferencji prasowej, że Stara Dama żegna się z europejskimi pucharami z podniesioną głową. Szkoleniowiec Juventusu stwierdził także, że jego drużyna powinna pokonać Manchester City. Oczywiście, że jestem nieco rozczarowany, że nie gramy dalej. Wynika to z wielu rzeczy. Mamy zespół, do którego przyszło kilku nowych zawodników. Nie rozumieliśmy się na boisku i widać to było w pierwszych spotkaniach tych rozgrywek. Tego wieczoru dałem szansę gry kilku młodszym zawodnikom. Chciałem, by nabrali doświadczenia i uwierzyli w siebie, grając na tle silnego rywala. Wszyscy widzieliśmy, że poradzili sobie naprawdę dobrze i myślę, że mogliśmy zdobyć nawet trzy punkty. Odebraliśmy punkty zespołowi, który przyjechał tu zmotywowany i głodny wygranej. Opuszczamy Ligę Europejską, ale czynimy to z podniesioną głową. 120px|right *Giannetti: Jestem w siódmym niebie :Wczorajszy mecz skomentował strzelec jedynego gola dla Bianconerich, Niccolo Giannetti: Jestem w siódmym niebie. Występ w wyjściowym składzie i zdobycie gola po asyście Alessandro Del Piero, to dla mnie wielka satysfakcja. Początek spotkanie nie był łatwy dla mnie, grało mi się ciężko, ale wtedy udało mi się strzelić. Komu dedykuję tą bramkę? Mojej rodzinie i wszystkim osobom, które były blisko mnie. *LE (6/6): Juventus 1-1 Manchester :Ostatni mecz fazy grupowej Ligi Europejskiej pomiędzy Juventusem FC i Manchesterem City zakończył się remisem 1:1. Tym samym Bianconeri skompletowali sześć remisów w tej fazie grupowej, a The Citizens zajęli pierwszą lokatę w tabeli grupy A. :Juventus - Manchester City 1-1 (1-0) :bramki: 43' Giannetti - 77' Jo :Juventus: Manninger - Grygera, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Traore (67' Boniperti) - Krasic (57' Camilleri), Felipe Melo, Sissoko, Pepe - Giannetti (79' Buchel), Del Piero :Manchester City: Given - Boateng, Richards, Boyata, Bridge - Wright-Phillips (90+2' Chantler), Milner, Vieira, Johnson - Jo, Tchuimeni-Nimely (61' Zabaleta) :żółte kartki: 78' Melo, 87' Sissoko - 74' Zabaleta 120px|right *Ale i Ricky nadal w naszych sercach :15 grudnia jest dniem, który jest tragiczną kartą w historii Juventusu. Cztery lata temu, wszyscy bianconeri opłakiwali śmierć Alessio Ferramosci i Riccardo Neriego. Po zwycięstwie nad Lazio wszyscy piłkarze i trener Luigi Del Neri zadedykowali to zwycięstwo Alessio i Riccardo czym Juventus upamiętnił już czwartą rocznicę ich śmierci. *Del Piero myślami przy Chievo :Alessandro Del Piero podkreślił w rozmowie z dziennikarzami, że jego zespół zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, by na zakończenie występów w fazie grupowej Ligi Europejskiej pokonać Manchester City. Kapitan Starej Damy jednocześnie podkreślił, że najważniejszy dla jego zespołu jest ligowy mecz z Chievo. Wszyscy jesteśmy myślami przy niedzielnym meczu z Chievo. Jeśli wygramy, będziemy naprawdę blisko Milanu. To kluczowe spotkanie, które jest warte więcej niż trzy punkty. Wcześniej czeka nas oczywiście potyczka z Manchesterem. Chcemy pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony i z podniesioną głową zakończyć swoją przygodę z pucharami. 120px|right *Ferrara: Może mój Juventus nie był taki zły? :Były szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn Ciro Ferrara uważa, że nie może być do końca winiony po tym jak został zwolniony ze stanowiska trenera Starej Damy. Argumentuje to faktem, że w Juventus w obecnym sezonie po szesnastu meczach ma tyle samo punktów co prowadzona przez niego drużyna przed rokiem. Liczby mówią, że w ostatnim sezonie mieliśmy taką samą ilość punktów jak teraz, więc może nie wszystko szło tak źle - powiedział 43-letni szkoleniowiec, który uważa, że walka o mistrzowski tytuł nadal jest otwarta. To jest nadal otwarty wyścig. Przewaga Milanu może być zmniejszona w ciągu kilku spotkań. Uważam, że Juventus, Napoli i Lazio będą się liczyć w walce o tytuł. *Felipe Melo nie zagra z Chievo :Juventus będzie zmuszony poradzić sobie w meczu z Chievo bez udziału Felipe Melo, gdyż Brazylijczyk został zawieszony na jedną kolejkę. Jest to rezultatem czwartej żółtej kartki, którą Felipe otrzymał w spotkaniu z Lazio. Blisko zawieszenia jest także Leonardo Bonucci, gdyż ma na swoim koncie 3 żółte kartki. Chievo natomiast będzie osłabione nieobecnością Rigoniego, który także jest zawieszony. 120px|right *Del Neri: Cassano zostanie w Sampdorii :Były szkoleniowiec Sampdorii i obecny trener Juventusu, Luigi del Neri uważa, że Antonio Cassano nie zmieni w styczniu barw klubowych mimo ciągnących się spekulacji. Musisz wziąć pod uwagę kim jest Cassano. Myślę, że zostanie w Sampdorii Genoa. Problem, jak każdy, może zostać przecież rozwiązany. Mając takiego gracza w składzie, trzeba wiedzieć, że takie sytuacje mogą się zdarzać. On jest wielkim graczem i jak każdy wielki piłkarz, ma swoje momenty. *Złoty Bidon dla Adriano :Napastnik Romy Adriano został uznany za najgorszego piłkarza w Serie A w 2010 roku. 28-letni Brazylijczyk w głosowaniu w Radio Due uzyskał 22,42% głosów i wyprzedził grającego w Juventusie Turyn Amauriego (12,76%) oraz kolejnego swojego rodaka Ronaldinho (10,11%). Adriano już po raz trzeci wygrał tą niechlubny plebiscyt. Wcześniej ten wątpliwy zaszczyt spotkał go w 2006 i 2007 roku, gdy reprezentował barwy Interu Mediolan. W tym sezonie były zawodnik Parmy zagrał w lidze w zaledwie trzech spotkaniach. Mimo to władze klubu nie zamierzają się go pozbywać. 120px|right *Krasić i Bonucci zadowoleni po wygranej z Lazio :Zawodnicy Juventusu Turyn Milos Krasić i Leonardo Bonucci nie kryli zadowolenia po wygranym 2:1 spotkaniu z Lazio Rzym. Reprezentant Serbii w doliczonym czasie gry zdobył zwycięskiego gola dla Starej Damy. Bonucci grał natomiast dobrze w defensywie. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy ze zdobycia tego gola, który pozwolił nam na wygranie tego spotkania. Zespół zasłużył na to zwycięstwo. Jestem zadowolony z wyniku, ale szczególnie z tego jak zespół zagrał. To była wielka drużyna Juventusu. Nowe ustawienie środkowych obrońców: Chiellini i Bonucci utrudnia życie wielu zespołom. Zajmujemy drugie miejsce i wierzymy w siebie. Jesteśmy skupieni i chcemy dobrze sobie poradzić przeciwko Chievo w przyszłym tygodniu. - powiedział natomiast Bonucci. *Del Neri: Zasłużone zwycięstwo :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn Luigi Del Neri stwierdził, że jego drużyna zasłużyła na zwycięstwo w meczu z Lazio Rzym. Niedzielne spotkanie zakończyło się wygraną Starej Damy 2:1. Bramka na wagę zwycięstwa padła w doliczonym czasie gry. To było zasłużone zwycięstwo. Zespół cały czas wierzy, że może uzyskać dobry wynik. Zawodnicy włożyli w ten mecz wiele energii i zasłużyli na to zwycięstwo. Zobaczyliśmy zawodników gotowych do dobrej gry. Po meczu świętowaliśmy zwycięstwo w szatni. To co zobaczyłem ze strony moich zawodników było imponujące. Del Neri chwalił również trzech zmienników w tym spotkaniu: Mohameda Sissoko, Alessandro Del Piero i Simone Pepe. Sissoko, Pepe i Del Piero wiedzą, że są częścią zespołu, ale mogę wystawić tylko 11 zawodników. Wiedzą, że mogą mieć swój wkład. 120px|right *Serie A (16/38): Juventus 2-1 Lazio :Po golach Giorgio Chielliniego i Mauro Zarate długo utrzymywał się wynik remisowy, ale w doliczonym czasie gry, w ostatniej akcji meczu Milos Krasić zdobył bramkę na wagę trzech punktów i drugiego miejsca w tabeli dla Juventusu. :Juventus - Lazio 2-1 (1-1) :bramki: 2' Chiellini, 90+5' Krasic - 14' Zarate :Juventus: Storari - Sorensen, Bonucci, Chiellini, Grosso - Krasic, Aquilani (88' Sissoko), Felipe Melo, Marchisio (67' Pepe) - Quagliarella (70' Del Piero), Iaquinta :Lazio: Muslera - Lichsteiner, Dias, Biava (61' Diakite), Cavanda - Brocchi, Matuzalem - Mauri (87' Ledesma), Hernanes, Zarate (90' Del Nero) - Floccari :żółte kartki: 62' Melo - 53' Brocchi, 90' Cavanda :sędzia: Tagliavento *Nowy kontrakt: Marchisio się nie spieszy :Chociaż Juventus Turyn chciałby, aby Claudio Marchisio już teraz podpisał nowy kontrakt, to pomocnikowi się nie spieszy i przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie nie złoży podpisu pod nową umową. Mam czas. Mój kontrakt z Juventusem jeszcze długo jest ważny, więc nie ma pośpiechu. O nowej umowie będziemy rozmawiać na koniec sezonu. Ja jestem spokojny. Marchisio jest związany z Juve do 30 czerwca 2014 roku. Wygląda jednak na to, że klub ma zamiar dać podwyżkę reprezentantowi Włoch. 120px|right *Sissoko odejdzie latem? :Agenta pomocnika Juventusu Turyn Mohameda Sissoko ujawnił, że jego klient powinien zmienić pracodawcę latem przyszłego roku. Reprezentant Mali nie ma miejsca w wyjściowym składzie Bianconeri i dlatego chce zmienić otoczenie, by regularnie grać. Jose Segui ujawnił, że szuka Sissoko klubu w Niemczech, Hiszpanii lub Anglii, ale do transferu dojdzie dopiero po zakończeniu sezonu. Szukamy nowego rozwiązania dla Sissoko. Myślę, że dokończy sezon w Juventusie, ponieważ transfer już teraz byłby za drogi. Jednak szukamy nowego klubu w Niemczech, Hiszpanii lub Anglii. Sissoko, którego kontrakt wygasa w 2013 roku, jest wyceniany na około 15 mln euro. W tym sezonie były zawodnik Liverpoolu zagrał w Serie A w dziesięciu spotkaniach. *Grygera wraca do gry :Zdenek Grygera jest już zdrowy i zagra w najbliższym ligowym meczu przeciwko drużynie rzymskiego Lazio. Reprezentant Czech ma zagrać od pierwszej minuty w miejsce nie najlepiej spisującego się Marco Motty. Prawy obrońca od starcia z Red Bull Salzburgiem leczył uraz kolana, ale teraz już regularnie trenuje, dzięki czemu trener Luigi Del Neri będzie mógł skorzystać z jego usług. W ostatnich dniach gorączkę miał Simone Pepe, ale skuteczny ostatnimi czasy reprezentant Włoch już jest zdrowy i niewykluczone, że wybiegnie w wyjściowym składzie przeciwko Biancocelestim. 120px|right *Lisandro Lopez na celowniku Juventusu :Włodarze Juventusu zamierzają sprowadzić do Turynu napastnika Olympique Lyon, Lisandro Lopeza. Informacje te potwierdził agent samego zawodnika. Fernando Hidalgo zaznaczył jednak, że nie rozpoczęto jeszcze oficjalnych negocjacji. Mogę potwierdzić, że Juventus rzeczywiście interesuje się Lopezem. Dementuję jednak informacje, że rozpoczęliśmy już jakiekolwiek negocjacje. *Bonucci: Możemy dogonić Milan :Defensor Starej Damy Leonardo Bonucci stwierdził w wywiadzie, że jego zespół może włączyć się do decydującej walki o mistrzostwo Włoch. Strata Juventusu do prowadzącego w tabeli Milanu wynosi obecnie sześć punktów. Nie chcę dawać fanom dodatkowej nadziei, ale sześć punktów naprawdę nie jest kolosalną stratą. Na pewno możemy to odrobić. Musimy po prostu utrzymać wysoką formę i skorzystać na potknięciach rywala. Chwile słabości muszą w końcu dopaść każdego. 120px|right *Nominacje do Złotego Bidonu ogłoszone :Dziewięciu piłkarzy nominowano do nagrody Złotego Bidonu, przyznawanej od siedmiu lat największym rozczarowaniom włoskiego futbolu w danym roku kalendarzowym. Wśród wyróżnionych jest aż czterech byłych lub obecnych graczy Juventusu. Na liście znajduje się dwóch graczy, którzy reprezentują jeszcze barwy Starej Damy, czyli ubiegłoroczny triumfator Felipe Melo oraz mający spore szanse na nagrodę Amauri. Dwóch innych graczy już opuściło Turyn. Mowa o Diego i Fabio Cannavaro, którzy pożegnali się z drużyną w czerwcu. Nie oni mają jednak największe szanse na wygraną. Jako faworytów wymienia się Antonio Cassano i Adriana Mutu. Nagroda z założenia przyznawana jest bowiem nie najsłabszym zawodnikom w lidze, a tym którzy w danym roku najbardziej zawiedli pokładane w nich nadzieje lub wywołali negatywne emocje wokół swojej osoby. Przypomnijmy, że Cassano nazywany jeszcze niedawno jednym z najbardziej wartościowych zawodników w całej lidze po raz kolejny pokazał swój charakter i w związku z kłótnią z prezydentem klubu został odsunięty od składu. Mutu z kolei w mijającym roku został zawieszony za stosowanie niedozwolonych środków. Wykryto je w jego organizmie podczas jednego z najlepszych okresów zawodnika w Serie A, gdy w niemal każdym spotkaniu zbywał bramki dla Fiorentiny. Pozostali nominowani to dwaj gracze Interu Mediolan – Amantino Mancini i Marco Materazzi oraz były gracz tego klubu, obecnie występujący w barwach Romy – Adriano. *Quagliarella: Nadal potrzebujemy napastnika? :Napastnik Juventusu, Fabio Quagliarella rozegrał fantastyczne spotkanie i jego trafienia walnie przyczyniły się do zwycięstwa na trudnym terenie z Catanią. Gwiazdor Starej Damy wyznał też, że z niecierpliwością czeka na powrót Amauriego. Gdziekolwiek bym nie grał, wszędzie szukają nowego napastnika (śmiech). Z otwartymi ramionami czekamy na Amauriego. To dla nas piłkarz fundamentalny i miejmy nadzieję, że jak najszybciej poradzi sobie z kontuzją. To on będzie swoistym "zakupem" w zimowym okienku transferowym. Teraz w Turynie oczekują na wynik poniedziałkowego pojedynku pomiędzy Napoli, a Palermo. Jeśli zwyciężą gospodarze, to będą oni mieli szansę na zepchnięcie Juventusu z podium ligowej tabeli. Jestem i zawsze będę kibicem Napoli, ale głęboko w sercu mam nadzieję, że na Stadio San Paolo jednak padnie remis. 120px|right *Prandelli radzi Cassano: Dołącz do Parmy :Zdaniem jednej z włoskich gazet szkoleniowiec reprezentacji Włoch Cesare Prandelli doradził Antonio Cassano podczas spotkania w cztery oczy, by ten dołączył do Parmy, po tym gdy już rozwiążę swój kontrakt z Sampdorią. Prandellemu zależy na jak najszybszym wznowieniu treningów przez Cassano, który przed zawieszeniem z powodów dyscyplinarnych przez Sampdorię Genua był podstawowym napastnikiem reprezentacji kraju. Od końca października Il Talentino di Bari nie rozegrał jednak żadnego oficjalnego spotkania, a sam Prandelli nie wysłał mu powołań na zgrupowania. Wszystko ma zmienić się, gdy Cassanio w końcu uporządkuje swoją sytuację klubową. Zdaniem Il Secolo XIX obaj panowie spotkali się już osobiście, by omówić tę kwestię. Prandelli podczas spotkania stwierdził, że dobrym rozwiązaniem dla napastnika mogłoby być dołączenie do Parmy, w której miałby szansę odbudowania swojej pozycji we włoskim futbolu. Dodajmy, że Parma to były klub selekcjonera oraz zespół, w którym pracuje jego syn, który miałby z bliska przyglądać się poczynaniom Cassano. Wcześniej zawodnika łączono także z Juventusem Turyn, Interem Mediolan oraz innym byłym klubem Prandellego – Fiorentiną. Aktualnie Cassano pozostaje jednak zawodnikiem Sampdorii, a ostateczne rozmowy w sprawie rozwiązania kontraktu mają nastąpić w najbliższy piątek. *Juventus tym razem po Meirę :Juventus Turyn ma zdaniem La Gazzetta dello Sport wzmocnić w styczniu defensywę. Głównym kandydatem do gry w zespole "Starej Damy" ma być podobno Fernando Meira z Zenitu Sankt Petersburg. 32-letni Portugalczyk pomógł Zenitowi dotrzeć do pierwszego w ostatnich trzech latach mistrzostwa Rosji, dzięki czemu zobaczymy klub z Sankt Petersburgu w Lidze Mistrzów w przyszłym sezonie. Juventus chciał już ściągnąć Daniele Bonere i Mario Yepesa, ale jego starania zakończyły się fiaskiem. Czy i tym razem plany zostaną zweryfikowane? 120px|right *Del Neri: Potrzebne transfery :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn Luigi Del Neri jest zadowolony ze zwycięstwa 3:1 w wyjazdowym meczu z Catanią, ale przyznaje, że drużyna wymaga uzupełnień podczas styczniowego okna transferowego. Zespół zagrał bardzo dobrze po pierwszym kwadransie, w którym Catania sprawiała nam problemy. Graliśmy dobrą piłkę i znaleźliśmy drogę do bramki. Od tamtego momentu, meczu układał się dobrze dla nas. Nie patrzę w tabelę, ale jestem zadowolony z tego wyniku, charakteru i jakości z gry. Nie można zapominać, że Catania nie przegrała u siebie w tym roku. Del Neri przyznaje, że w związku z licznymi kontuzjami, zespół powinien zostać wzmocniony w styczniu. - Nadal nie mamy do dyspozycji wielu zawodników. Dlatego musimy uzupełnić zespół w styczniu, aby nie pozostać bez opcji, jeżeli będą kontuzje. *Marotta: Matri? Pazzini? Być może... :Piastujący funkcję dyrektora sportowego Juventusu, Giuseppe Marotta, przyznał, że chętnie sprowadziłby do siebie kilku nowych piłkarzy, ale dopiero po zakończeniu sezonu. Matri i Pazzini to gracze, którzy mogą stać się częścią drużyn takich jak nasza czy AC Milan. Na chwilę obecną nie przewidujemy jednak spektakularnych inwestycji. Nie ukrywam, że wraz z końcem sezonu sytuacja może się odwrócić. Tacy zawodnicy są smakowitymi kąskami dla klubów pokroju Juventusu. Maxi Lopez? Nie tylko my się nim interesujemy, lecz jak dotychczas nie kontaktowaliśmy się z Catanią w jego sprawie i nie sądzę, aby stało się to w najbliższym czasie. Na razie musimy uporządkować sytuację wewnątrz klubu. 120px|right *Serie A (15/38): Catania 1-3 Juventus :Dużo emocji zobaczyli kibice w przedostatnim spotkaniu piętnastej kolejki Serie A. Na Sycylii, Juventus spisał się o niebo lepiej niż w mroźnym Poznaniu i do stolicy Piemontu wróci z bardzo cennym kompletem punktów. :Catania - Juventus 1-3 (1-2) :bramki: 37' Morimoto - 35' Pepe, 44', 58' Quagliarella :Catania: Andujar - Potenzja, Silvestre, Terlizzi, Alvarez - Ledesma, Biagianti, Martinho (88' Carboni), Gomez (71' Ricchiuti), Morimoto (68' Antenucci) - Maxi Lopez :Juventus: Storari - Sorensen, Bonucci, Chiellini, Grosso - Krasic, Felipe Melo, Aquilani (57' Sissoko), Pepe (82' Salihamidzic) - Iaquinta, Quagliarella (80' Del Piero) :żółta kartka: 78' Storari Kategoria:Strona główna